A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to type head cleaners and, more particularly, comprises a type head cleaner for removable typewriter type heads.
B. Prior Art
Typewriter type elements traditionally have been cleaned by liquid cleaners applied to the typeface by means of a sponge, a brush, a deformable putty-like carrier, etc. which works the liquid onto the type to thereby dissolve the accumulated ink which is thereafter removed. This method of cleaning is quite messy, and frequently exposes the user to noxious fumes during cleaning.